


Не ищи и найдёшь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Jumanji avatars are real people, Jumanji is not a game but a real world, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Девушка, которую он тащил к себе домой, пришла сюда, чтобы убить его.Или нет?Иногда судьба даёт нам некие "подарки" - шанс всё изменить. Но что может изменить в своей жизни "Гидроплан" Макдона, если у него есть всё? Как оказалось, это было далеко не так.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Ruby Roundhouse
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936102
Kudos: 1





	Не ищи и найдёшь

**Author's Note:**

> #3, среда, условия «Джефферсон Макдона х Руби Раундхаус, G»

«Брось её здесь, прострели ей горло!» — буквально кричал внутренний голос, но Джефферсон упрямо шёл вперёд. На его плече безжизненно колыхалось тело. Длинные волосы, рыжие, как пламя костра, развевались от свежего вечернего ветра, а связанные запястья шлёпали Макдона по спине.  
Девушка, которую он тащил, пришла сюда, чтобы убить его.  
Любой в Джуманджи узнал бы её, только взглянув в его худое, вытянутое лицо. Руби Раундхаус, самая неуловимая убийца за всю историю Восточной гильдии. Поговаривали, что именно она была замешана в свержении царя где-то на северном материке. Она всегда была там, где лилась кровь, мелькали тени переворотов и тихих гражданских войн, меняющих власть, как перчатки. Убийства — это было её жизненным хобби, и Джефферсон не понаслышке знал, что те, кого она избрала жертвами, никогда не уходили от неё. По крайней мере, об этом нигде не упоминалось.  
Что ж, значит, ему пока везло. Раундхаус, возможно, и была лучшей убийцей на этом свете, но зато он, Макдона «Гидроплан», знал эти джунгли, как никто другой. И чёрта с два кто-то его убьёт здесь вот так, буднично, просто так, без всяких усилий!  
Руби застонала сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Джефферсон сгрузил её на свою кровать в маленьком домишке посреди дикой природы, куда когда-то привела его жизнь. Отряхнув одежду от пыльцы, что собралась на неё во время ходьбы сквозь джунгли, Макдона отпил из графина, стоящего на столе, и вновь вернулся к кровати. Раундхаус была ранена, и он хотел ей помочь. Да, она пришла сюда совсем не цветочками полюбоваться, но таков был Джефферсон Макдона — он просто не мог не помочь тому, кто беспомощно лежал перед ним, тяжело вдыхая ароматы вечерних джунглей.  
Руби хрипло зарычала, когда он попытался разжать её судорожно сведённые челюсти.  
— Прекрати! — прикрикнул на неё Джефферсон. И добавил чуть мягче, будто разговаривал с диким животным: — Это лекарство, оно тебе поможет.  
На деле это было лишь обезболивающее — рана от столкновения с оружием Макдоны требовала шитья. Раундхаус слегка приоткрыла глаза, затуманенные болью, и Джефферсон поднял бутылёк так, чтобы она его видела, после чего серьёзно отчеканил, глядя прямо в эти тёмные омуты:  
— Ты должна это выпить. Я буду шить твою рану, это будет больно.  
Руби прищурилась. Честно говоря, Джефферсон не был уверен, что она его понимала, но это было всё, что он мог ей предложить. Впрочем, спустя несколько крайне томительных мгновений всё решилось. Видно, Раундхаус была слишком усталой и измученной ранением, поскольку лишь глухо вздохнула и приоткрыла рот.  
Джефферсон капнул в него из бутылька и убрал его на стол. Руби следила за каждым его движением. Её взгляд был далёк от дружелюбного — скорее, он был раздражённым и напряжённым до крайности. Как бы то ни было, Джефферсон был рад, что догадался как следует привязать Раундхаус, пока она себя не осознала.  
— Пять минут, — он указал на стоявшие возле окна часы. — Не дёргайся, я постараюсь сделать всё быстро.  
Раундхаус не ответила, лишь в глазах её, помимо напряжения, появилось ещё и снисхождение. Ну правильно, она же убийца — наверняка это не первое её ранение! Злясь на себя, Джефферсон рванул на себя её топ сильнее, чем требовалось. Руби вздрогнула, шикнула от боли; снисхождение пропало, и на миг его заменила боль. Джефферсон увидел это и моментально сбавил обороты.  
— Иголка, — сказал он просто потому, что молчание действовало на уши, и продемонстрировал Раундхаус прокипячённую иглу. — Всё хорошо.  
Руби закрыла глаза.  
— Знаю, — бросила она с небольшим восточным акцентом, а потом замолчала — и молчала всё время экзекуции.  
Когда рана была зашита, Джефферсон тщательно прибрал место «операции» и задумчиво налил в стакан немного Маргариты. Алкоголь ему бы сейчас не помешал, тем более что от своей Маргариты он никогда не пьянел.  
Руби подняла голову, наблюдая за его передвижениями.  
— Эй, дай воды, — потребовала она.  
Макдона кинул на неё быстрый взгляд.  
— Пожалуйста, — добавила Руби, скривившись так, будто села на ежа.  
Пила она так же — быстро и почти агрессивно, как самый настоящий хищник. Джефферсон помогал ей, так как не считал нужным освобождать руку тому, кто мог таким образом вырваться на свободу.  
— Как видишь, я тоже могу быть опасным, — сказал он, когда кружка была отставлена, а Руби, морщась, вновь опустила голову на тощенькую подушку.  
— О чём ты? — непонимающе пробурчала она себе под нос.  
— Брось, Раундхаус, известнейшая в мире убийца. Не надо быть умницей, чтобы понимать, для чего ты здесь.  
— Вот как? — Руби вскинула брови, а после на её лице расползлось понимание. — Тогда ты ошибся. Мне не нужна твоя жизнь, кем бы ты ни был, человек джунглей.  
— Вот как? — в свою очередь, повторил Джефферсон и нахмурился. — Зачем тогда ты следила за мной?  
— Здесь, в джунглях, я ищу Шелли. Шелли Оберон. Слышал это имя?  
— Шелли? Твоя… цель? — Джефферсон испытывал двойственное ощущение. С одной стороны, он чувствовал облегчение от того, что убийце не было до него дела — хотя, конечно, отпускать сразу же он её не собирался, мало ли, вдруг уловка? С другой, помогать Раундхаус он также не имел никакого желания. Кем бы ни была загадочная Шелли, она умница — найти в её джунглях будет проблематично даже лучшей из убийц.  
— Цель? — Руби смотрела на него, ухмыляясь. — Расслабь булки, парень. Я уже пару лет как отошла от дел. Просто слава, как сказал бы Мышь, «летит впереди гепарда со скоростью пятьдесят миль в час по открытой местности».  
— Кто же тогда эта Шелли? Твоя… хм… подруга?  
— О да, подруга. — Руби тихонько засмеялась. — Пышная бородатая подруга. Говорила я ему, смени прозвище! Слушай, парень, в душе не… хм, не знаю, кто ты. Шелли в джунглях — это как овечка в волчарне. Ну, тебе ли рассказывать о тех опасностях, которые поджидают в этих джунглях? Тут у Брэйвстоуна — такого знаешь? — произошли небольшие склоки с неким Свитчблейдом, и нам пришлось спасать его задницу, которую собирались хорошенько прожарить. Но… не всё пошло так, как мы планировали.  
— И поэтому, ища своего Шелли, ты напала на меня.  
— Брось, я на тебя не нападала.  
— Выпрыгнула из-за дерева, не нападала, как же.  
— Попутала с врагом, с кем не бывает?  
— Хо-о-орошо, — протянул Макдона. Вроде бы рассказ был гладким, но что-то не давало ему проникнуться до конца. — Я поищу твоего Шелли. Извини, но я не настолько доверяю тебе, что отпускать.  
На пороге Джефферсон застопорился. «А что если это уловка?» — не унимался разбушевавшийся разум. Джефферсон неуверенно обернулся. Руби пристально смотрела на него, оценивающе щурясь. Хотя… а что мешало прихватить с собой оружие?  
— Смотри, не пристрели его, умник, — буркнула Раундхаус, когда Макдона, вернувшись, забрал свою любимую двустволку.  
Не отвечая, Джефферсон направился до едва заметной тропинке. Он понятия не имел, где искать дружка Руби, но ему нужно было хорошенько всё обдумать, а дома это сейчас было невозможно. Поэтому Макдона решил вернуться туда, где и подстрелил Раундхаус, а дальше действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Большое и пышное «обстоятельство» неожиданно объявилось так быстро, что Макдона даже растерялся. Но виду не подал. Продолжая разглядывать гладь воды, он плотнее сжал двустволку — так, на всякий случай, — и отстранёно заметил, не поворачивая головы:  
— Не лучший ваш план, Шелли Оберон.  
Толстяк, медленно приближавшийся к нему со спины, вздрогнул и чуть было не уронил камень, которым хотел, очевидно, прибить Джефферсона, себе на ногу.  
— Мы знакомы? — удивлённо произнёс он.  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Джефферсон и обернулся.  
Шелли сумрачно смотрел на него, не опуская камень. На его пухлой щеке красовалась глубокая царапина, а в волосах застряли мелкие ветки — видимо, он долго сновал по джунглям, прежде чем вышел к реке.  
— Так вы, мистер, не человек Свитчблейда?  
— Нет, — повторил Джефферсон куда более миролюбиво. Уже двое упоминали этого человека, который держал в страхе ближайшие деревни. Если их друг действительно оказался в его лапах, то он в полной заднице.  
— О, ну слава Джуманджи! — вздохнул Шелли и словно бы расслабился. По крайней мере, опустил камень туда, где ему надлежало находиться — на землю. — Послушайте, мистер…  
— Макдона.  
— Хорошо. Мистер Макдона, вы здесь нигде не видели такую… рыжую, очень красивую, девушку? Мы тут с ней немного разминулись, когда от ополоумевших мотоциклистов убегали. Её зовут Руби. Я уверен, что джунгли ей по зубам, с таким-то опытом, но всё же хотел бы найти её до того, как нас найдёт Смолдер и будет укорять меня, что я потерял нашу подругу.  
— Случайно видел, — усмехнулся Джефферсон. — Идём, Шелли, я отведу тебя к ней.  
«Профессор какой-то, — думал он, следуя по тайным тропам домой. — Кто ж в наших местах на «вы» общается? Да ещё и наивный, как тапок. Как-то он не катит на роль помощника убийцы…»  
— О, тебе это удалось, да ещё так быстро. Мои поздравления! — встретила их на пороге Руби.  
Джефферсон остановился, схватился было за двустволку, но тотчас одёрнул себя. Радостный Шелли бросился обнимать подругу, но был остановлен ею на полпути — видимо, Руби полегчало, но рана всё равно побаливала, и усиливать эту боль она никак не желала.  
— Как ты выбралась? — поинтересовался Джефферсон, настаивая ещё одну порцию Маргариты — пить хотелось ещё сильней, чем утром.  
Руби хмыкнула.  
— Легко, — заметила она. — Твои пеньковые наручники далеко не такие прочные, как в Графстве, а ведь я была ими пленена. Как видишь, недолго они меня удерживали.  
«Идиот!» — подумал про себя Макдона и сделал глубокий задумчивый глоток.  
— Однако за то, что не бросил умирать — спасибо, это было очень благородно с твоей стороны, — продолжила тем временем Руби. И хотя голос у неё продолжил оставаться слегка издевательским, Джефферсон почувствовал, что благодарит она искренне.  
— Не за что, — буркнул он, отставляя графин в сторону.  
Руби улыбнулась — ради разнообразия вполне миролюбиво — отвернулась и запрокинула волосы, формируя их в пучок, видимо, жарко стало (ещё бы, тут вам не тундра, в джунглях вполне себе душный климат!). А Макдона замер вдруг, увидев на её зашейке забавную татуировку.  
Маленькая схематичная птичка-колибри в окружении тонких волнистых полос.  
— Эй, чего ты на меня пялишься? — Руби обернулась через плечо, недоуменно глядя на него.  
— Я… А, так, — Макдона почесал затылок. — Интересная татуировка.  
— А, эта! — Руби беспечно махнула рукой. — Совсем не помню, как она появилась. Видимо, напилась тогда и не следила за языком. У нас птицами болтунов называли.  
Шелли, прищурившись, наблюдал за ними, выбирая ветки из волос.  
— Я-ясно, — протянул Макдона и отвёл взгляд. — Любопытная история…  
«Видимо, никто не говорил ей, как именно появляются зашейные рисунки», — подумал он, с вызовом глянув на Шелли. Тот приподнял бровь, не отводя взгляд, и Джефферсон решил, что страдает ерундой.  
— Будете Маргариту? — предложил он.

Во сне, Раундхаус выглядела совсем невинно. Глядя на эту рыжеволосую румяную деву, ни за что бы не догадался, кем она была по жизни.  
Джефферсон сидел в своём любимом кресле и смотрел на неё. Весьма осмысленное занятие, да, но ничего с собой он поделать не мог.  
Он не мог поверить, что видит своего соулмейта. Вообще, с самого детства ему не сказать чтобы везло с этим. Все его одноклассники отыскали свои половинки, и лишь он был своеобразной белой вороной. Путешествуя по миру, он встречал много девушек и женщин, они были и красавицами, и умницами, но никто не был его родственной душой. Что за милая прихоть судьбы — та самая девушка, которую он искал всю жизнь, сама пришла к нему, когда он уже отчаялся!  
И она не знала об этой связи…  
— Она такая милая, когда спит, — тихо заметил Шелли, подойдя со спины.  
Джефферсон вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, мысленно отругав Оберона всеми нехорошими словами.  
— Не приближайся со спины, — проворчал он, — а то случайно наставлю тебе лишних дырок в организме.  
— Понял, принял. — Шелли помолчал немного, покусывая губу. Потом склонил голову набок и добавил — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно: — У вас такое же.  
Джефферсон промолчал, и это молчание было красноречивее слов.  
— Ну, дела, — присвистнул Шелли. — Вы обязательно должны ей сказать!  
— Зачем?  
— Как «зачем»? Она же ваш соулмейт! Это… это очень хороший знак — встретить своего соулмейта вот так, случайно, не ища специально!.. Я бы многое отдал за подобную встречу.  
Джефферсон вновь посмотрел на Руби. Задумался. Вздохнул.  
— Я отвык от общества людей. Не уверен, что найду с ней общий язык. Тем более, вы скоро уйдёте к своему… Брэйвстоуну.  
— Так идёмте с нами, — предложил Шелли. — Лишние люди в команде не помешают.  
— Я не привык работать в команде.  
— Да мы все по сути одиночки. Ну, кроме Смолдера и Финбара, они уже давно два сапога пара. Но я честно скажу вам — иногда полезно выйти из зоны комфорта, — Шелли подмигнул ему и, вытащив из кармана какую-то карту, принялся рассматривать её, давая ему шанс всё обдумать.  
Джефферсон любил свою жизнь. В джунглях было спокойно… пожалуй даже, слишком спокойно. Отсутствие людей его не напрягало — при желании, он мог найти их в ближайших деревнях. Однако ни в одной из них не было его соулмейта. Зато она сейчас находилась в его домишке. Скоро будет рассвет, родится новый день — и эта бойкая на язык птица упорхнёт далеко отсюда. И, возможно, он никогда её больше не увидит.  
Поиск соулмейта привёл его сюда, сделал тем, кем он являлся сейчас. И глядя на безмятежное лицо бывшей убийцы Руби Раундхаус, Джефферсон Макдона понял, что не даст привычке победить шанс.  
Конечно, будет сложно, но ему не привыкать к сложностям. Главное, что теперь он знал, куда будет стремиться.


End file.
